


Secret Admiration

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: A 5 Intimacies fic, each story 3 sentences.A variety of types from Gen to Mature.The Fusco fic has gunfire, implied major character(s) death.





	Secret Admiration

**Reese and Shaw**

He'd prefer not to visit the neighborhood of Williamsburg, in the borough of Brooklyn, but John Reese had gone plenty of places he hadn't particularly wanted to go and look at him now, the knee-shooting boy toy of the hottest billionaire ever.

It's Peter Luger, the best steakhouse in the universe, that's his target and he doesn't mind drinking a scotch while waiting for his orders, fawned over by a bevy of waiters, none of whom could be under sixty.

Borrowing a pen from the bartender, he scrawls a note on the smaller  container, stuffed with a singularly large, rare porterhouse, reading simply, "Good work, Shaw."

 

**Finch and Anthony Marconi**

"A lot of people find my scar offputting," admits Anthony Marconi as he trembles, leaning closer.  Even worse, he thinks, are those who get off on it, maybe even thinking about adding more to his strong, battered form.

"What scar?" asks Finch, tipping up Anthony's chin so that their mouths can finally meet.

 

**Reese and Finch**

The hotel bed that had seemed so vast now seemed as narrow as a board floating in the wake of the sinking Titanic, the way they cling together, panting.  
  
Flotsam and jetsam, Harold's strength surprises John, who waxes and wanes beneath his bruising grip.  
  
"You're really good at this," John admits upon completion.

 

**Fusco and Finch**

After the barrage of gunfire tapers off, after Lionel Fusco slumps to the floor, a smear of red on the wall behind him, he grasps Finch's lapel so that he slides onto Fusco's lap instead of the warehouse floor.  
  
"Your suits, like little birds , so sweet and your dumb hair," Fusco wheezes, patting Finch's bullet pierced waistcoat as the terrorists smash at the door.  "Just...looking at you makes me feel safe."

  
  
**Leon and Bear**  
  
"I don't know what it is about me that runs people wrong," Leon Tao admits as he stirs the bowl of ramen until it's warm, not boiling. 

"Frankly, I think I'm great," he adds modestly as he divides the noodles and broth into a silver, monogrammed bowl.

"You're my best friend," he admits, ruffling Bear's ears as they prepare to take their nap.


End file.
